


Shape of You

by DoeOfTheWood



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, But they're helpful!, Dad max, Developing Relationship, Domesticity, F/M, Ghosts, The Wives ship Max/Furiosa, based off of a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeOfTheWood/pseuds/DoeOfTheWood
Summary: "You're just in time for the harvest," Furiosa says casually, like she didn't mention it before Max left last time with the hope that he would come back.





	Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in WIP hell for over a year. Oops. So I'm posting part of this with the hope that it'll encourage me to finally finish it XD The rating for this will go up and there will be smut. Oh, and this is based of off Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You"

Toast notifies Furiosa the minute she sees from the sniper's perch. Max is back again.

When Furiosa gets to the garages, he is supervising the War Boys closely. She can see a flash of possessiveness in his eyes when they get too close, so she dismisses them for the day. The sun is low in the sky and most of the other Boys had gone to the evening meal already, so they wouldn't be missed. She resumes helping him push his car to the corner he usually has it when he's ready.

"You're just in time for the harvest," she says casually, like she didn't mention it before he left last time with the hope that he would come back. She knows that, in the wasteland, hope is a mistake same as he does but she can't help but hope anyway. "Joy and Gilly even tried brewing some liquor from the first of the fruits."

Max grunts affirmatively, still finding his voice after his time in the wastes.

"The girls will want to see you before the feast."

"Hng?"

"You don't have to come if you don't want. To the feast. You have a few days to decide."

Furiosa shifts her weight, revealing the woman with the bag of seeds from the Fury Road. She's sitting on a bike, cleaning a sniper rifle like her corpse isn't buried under the wreckage of the War Rig, probably picked clean by vultures by now. "Might be a good idea. Don't want to disappoint our girl."

"Mmm." Max isn't sure who he's responding to. Sometimes it's best to roll whatever his mind cooks up.

Max makes no move to follow her out of the garages, so Furiosa decides to bring up the obvious. "You don't have to sleep in there, you know."

"Huh?"

Furiosa laughs through her nose. Leave it to Max to carry a conversation with nothing but grunts.

"In your car," she clarifies. "There's room for you here." She means in the Citadel - the girls must have set up a guest room by now - but she can't help but feel that she means something else too.

Max clears his throat. "I, uh, sleep better in here. Used to it." Furiosa nods, understanding. It takes her some time to get to used to sleeping in a bed after a scouting run too.

* * *

 

In the morning, Max decides to get some car repairs done that he had been meaning to do. Furiosa is in the garages too, doing routine maintenance on trade vehicles. Harvest time means trading and the new leaders of Gastown and Bullet Farm are expecting a bumper crop. Furiosa settles on working on a beat up pursuit vehicle that was giving the War Boys trouble.

A couple hours in, Max notices that more clanks than normal are coming from the corner that Furiosa is in. He hears her voice spewing a combination of Old World swears and War Boy slang when there's a particularly loud clank. He stops the work on his own car and heads towards where he can see Furiosa's legs sticking out from under the bonnet of the temperamental vehicle.

Max notifies her of his presence by clearing his throat. "D'you need any help?"

She looks up at him, dangerously irritated. "Ha, ha, ha. You're hilarious." She gestures down under the hood. "It's this fukishima engine. I thought one of the cylinders was blown, but now..." Max leans in and looks under the car's hood, placing his hand on her back. Furiosa feels her body still at the feel of it, a steady warm weight. Furiosa feels the unconscious sweep of his thumb over her exposed skin and her spine shivers. After a few moments, his touch goes feather light and starts drawing circles on her spine. She closes her eyes and lets out a breath slowly. He doesn't stop stroking her and she can feel arousal uncurl deep in her belly. She's unsure of the last time _that_ happened.

She turns to look at him, her pupils blown wide, and sees the corners of his lips upturned in one of his small smiles. She never really noticed how plush his lips were. Was it her imagination or were they coming closer...?

"Hey, Furiosa, the War Boys said that you could help me with a problem - " Capable appears, grease stains on her nose and spare War Boy pants she had gotten once she started her black thumb training. Furiosa and Max jump apart. Max's cheeks are puffy and tinged with pink. Furiosa doesn't meet Capable's eyes, preferring to look at her right ear instead.

Capable eyes them curiously then her eyes begin to sparkle. "Oh, erm, nevermind. Forget that I was here." And with that she is gone.

Furiosa sighs, shaking her head. She turns back to where Max was, but he is gone, his legs sticking out from under his own car. She shrugs, returning to work on her own vehicle.

* * *

 

Max does visit the girls eventually, falling back into his Citadel rhythm. He advises Capable about the best way to take apart a V-8 engine the War Boys had found on a scavenging trip. He joins Toast for target practice; one of the Vuvalini women chides his stance and wonders how he managed to survive this long. He helps the Dag with the harvest, cautious of her rounded belly. He even donates some blood for Cheedo at the newly christened Body Shop, where Cheedo and the other Vuvalini women focuses on actual healing instead of the garish battle medicine the Organic Mechanic was so fond of.

He always finds his way to Furiosa, usually in the mess hall for the evening meal. They sit in a corner together, thigh to thigh, with two of the Sisters chatting animatedly about something that happened while Max was gone.

Before he knows it, it's the day of the feast.

"So, you're coming to the harvest feast, right?" Toast asks him after some target practice midmorning, while Max is focused on cleaning his gun.

"Huh?" Max is more surprised than anything.

"Max, honestly. We'd really like it if you were there." Toast turns to him, all pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeease?" is all she can muster before she breaks down in giggles.

Max smiles and ruffles her hair a little. "How could I say no to that face?"

* * *

 

The feast is being held in the mess hall; it's the only place in the Citadel that will accommodate a party as big as this, even if it's not big enough for all the Citadel's residence. Everyone is given a fair share of the harvest, even if they can't make it to the festivities.

Max arrives as the party is in full swing.

The tables that normally fill the hall have been put away in favor of a long central table, piled with vegetables, fruits, and grains prepared every way possible. The sides of the room are lined with pillows and blankets; people are lounging about on them, engrossed in conversation. There is also a not entirely small amount of people dancing. Max hears sound coming in from the speakers at the roof of the cavern and cocks his head at them. _Is that...?_

Max spots the two Vulvalini women Joy and Gilly laughing raunchily in a pile of pillows. "Oi! Raggedy man! Come over 'ere and join us for a drink!" Joy calls when she notices Max, shaking a mason jar of amber liquid.

Max intends to ignore them, but when he feigns that he doesn't know them, they start whooping and hollering and the echoes bounce off of the cave walls. It's louder than the music and draws more attention than he meant his entrance to, so he makes his way over to them as quickly as he can.

"Take a seat!" Gilly says warmly as Joy cackles at how red Max's face got at her heckling. "Don' mind her, she's half in the bottle 'lready."

Joy loses her sense of humor at that. " 'Scuse you, I can handle my hootch quite well, thank y'very much."

"You're already slurrin' yer words!"

"Oh, psssh! 'Nyway, Max, tell a couple ol' ladies what ye've been up to out in the wastes." Joy holds out a glass of the amber liquid. Max looks down at it and hears a voice from behind them.

"Careful, you might go blind."

"Oh, hush Furiosa!" Joy snaps at her. "Be kind t' your aunties!"

"Hasn't, mmm, killed you, I see," Max quips, nodding to Furiosa's own amber drink.

Furiosa shrugs and smiles as Max takes the seat next to her while Gilly and Joy find something new to bicker about.

* * *

They both drink in silence for a few minutes, observing the festivities. Capable and Toast are chatting with some Repair Boys who are in obvious awe of them. Dag is waddling around the table, making sure nothing needed to be refilled. Cheedo is following after her, trying in vain to get her to sit down and relax.

"You know," Furiosa starts, "the girls are plotting against us."

Max raises his eyebrows.

"Cheedo told me yesterday that she would convince us to dance tonight."

Max laughs softly, a quiet rumble from deep in his chest. He turns the idea over in his head. "It may not be...all bad."

"You've danced before?"

Max thinks of the handful of times that he had danced, the pained expression on Jessie's face when he stepped on her toes. "A little. You?"

Furiosa lets out a bark of laughter. "Not since I was a child."

They lapse into comfortable silence again, finishing their drinks. After a few more fruitless tries to get the Dag to sit, Cheedo sighs at the Dag's persistence and turns, pouting. Her face lights up when she sees Max and Furiosa and she strides toward them purposefully.

"Max! You made it!" Max nods and the corners of his lips turn up in one of his little smiles.

"I'm still convinced you girls had something to do with that," Furiosa says from his side.

Cheedo's cheeks flush red. "I don't know what you're talking about, " she responds with an entirely unconvincing smile.

Furiosa is continuing to tease Cheedo when noise catches Max's attention from the jury-rigged speakers. It's a song he recognizes. Not too fast, not too slow. A good song to shake the dust off with.

Max suddenly feels significantly less smooth than he did at the beginning of the evening. The thought of asking Furiosa to dance makes Max's heart flutter. He hasn't felt this way about asking a girl to dance since the end of primary school. Would Furiosa say yes? Would he be able to shake it off if she said no?

He clears his throat, partially from nerves, and bites the bullet. "Furi, ahh, do you want to dance?"

She turns her head to him and looks him up and down for a minute. Her green eyes meet his grey and she smiles as she takes his hand, feeling a warmth in her belly that has nothing to do with the Vuvalini drink.

"Why not."

Cheedo looks as though rain has returned to the wasteland.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing drunk old women is the most fun.


End file.
